


Unexpected

by abrandnewheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, akaashi's gon be a literature student, bokuto is there for sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrandnewheart/pseuds/abrandnewheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto Koutarou likes sports. Specifically, he likes practicing in the college's grassy areas between classes with his partner-in-crime.<br/>Akaashi Keiji is new to the college, and doesn't know that grassy areas are prime areas for practice. So, what's the worst that could happen when he walks through the middle of one of these practice areas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

There were lots of things that Akaashi hadn’t expected when he’d woken up for his first day of classes that morning. He did not expect to find his physics class as interesting as it had been. He did not expect to meet people who were actually interesting. He didn’t expect his new roommate to literally arrive the day that classes started.

He most certainly did not expect to get hit across the face by a stray volleyball as he walked through one of the grassy areas.

And yet all three of those things had happened that morning; and one was just occurring right now.

One second he’s looking at his timetable and map, neatly printed and colour coded both by building and class; and the next, he’s knocked to the ground and - shoot, his glasses have fallen off his face and he can’t see where they are and his notebook fell from his hands and -

“Hey- hey! Hey!”

It’s a good thing Akaashi’s hearing isn’t as bad as his sight, for it means he can turn towards the source of the shouting, even if he can’t make out exactly who it’s coming from yet.

“Are you alright?” The same voice asks, and finally, finally Akaashi has a clearer view of where it’s coming from. It can only be from the person jogging towards him.  
“I’m fine-” He answers, but even as he says it, he begins to feel woozy, and he raises a hand to his head. “I’m not fine.”  
“I- shit- shit, okay, um, there’s, like, a nurse’s office and I’ll take you ‘cause it’s my fault I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to-”  
“Just- be quiet. Help me find my glasses and be quiet. I can’t see anything.”

The stranger does as Akaashi asks, and then near shouts, “Aha! Found them!” as he takes a couple paces away and retrieves the glasses from the ground. He kneels in front of Akaashi, adjusting the legs of the glasses until he’s happy and then places them back on Akaashi’s face. “There. And now we can just gather up your things and I can take you to the nurse.”

Akaashi doesn’t believe in love at first sight, but he does believe in people so attractive that he might start doubting whether he really doesn’t believe or not.  
“I-sure,” he agrees, and he looks away, scrambling to pick up the notebook and other scraps of paper that had fallen out from behind the front cover when he’d dropped it.  
“You oughta put your stuff in your bag next time,” The stranger suggests, and Akaashi raises an eyebrow, despite the fact that his head is pounding. A little pain would never stop him correcting someone.

“I was trying to find my way around, actually,” He says, and he can’t help the tiniest drip of annoyance that mixes into his words. “I can’t remember how I got to this part of campus and I have to get back to my dorm.”  
“I’ll take you back once we’re done with the nurse!”

They’re quiet for a few moments as Akaashi tucks his things away in his messenger bag; and then he can practically see the realisation dawn on the stranger’s face. “If you don’t know your way around that means you’re new! I’m so sorry! I hurt a new person, I’m sorry!  
“It’s fine,” Akaashi mumbles, reaching to touch where the ball had hit him, again, while Bokuto starts leading the way, tentatively taking Akaashi’s arm in his own. “It was an accident.”  
“I- yeah, totally.”  
“You hardly did it on purpose?” Akaashi asks, incredulously.  
“No- well- I didn’t mean for you to get hurt - but- but Kuroo always ends up making me spike it at people he thinks I'll think are cute and - I’ll shut up now.”  
He says he’ll shut up, but he’s quiet for exactly three seconds before he splutters, “I’m Bokuto by the way! Bokuto Koutarou!”  
“Akaashi. Nice to meet you.”

Akaashi says nothing further, still bewildered by the explanation, instead just focusing on keeping hold of Bokuto’s arm and disregarding the ache in his head.

Akaashi doesn’t focus on where they’re going, just let’s Bokuto lead the way until he’s sitting on a bed in the nurse’s office and having light shone in his eyes.

“Well,” the nurse says, but it’s kind of hard to concentrate on what she’s saying. “I doubt there’s any lasting damage. Take it easy for a week, take some painkillers, sleep as much as you need and if you need an excuse note to get out of classes then I can provide one.”

Akaashi nods, slinging his bag over his shoulders again, and he can only overhear part of the nurse’s conversation.  
“Take him home, make sure he gets into bed and sleep, alright?”  
“Will do!”

 

Akaashi doesn’t remember much about the walk back. All he remembers clearly is the ache in his head and how the world seems a little too loud and bright. He vaguely recalls telling Bokuto that he lives in the block near the medical section, and he remembers the shouted, “No way, me too!”

It doesn’t take them long to reach room 55, even though it _is_ on the fifth floor. Thank goodness for elevators.

Akaaahi lets himself in after a moment of fumbling in his bag to find keys.

For the fifth- seventh? He isn’t sure - time that day, he’s surprised. His roomate is sitting there, and Bokuto practically screeches. “Kenma! Kenma, you’re here! How great! You can look after Akaashi! Me and Kuroo were messing around and I accidentally hit him in the head but he’s okay! The nurse says he needs lots of rest.” He nods, like this is the wisest advice he’s ever given someone, then turns to Akaashi, taking hold of both his hands.

“Remember Kuroo who I mentioned earlier? Kenma’s, like, his best friend, so I’ll be seeing you lots and lots! I have to go to class now though, so I’ll see you around, Akaashi!”  
Akaashi blinks, overwhelmed from the sudden action and volume, but nods regardless.

Bokuto drops his hands, waves ridiculously and damn near flounces out of the room.

“Kenma,” Akaashi says as he perches on the edge of his bed. That’s what his name was, wasn’t it? “What did I just get myself into?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit my tumblr](http://abrandnewheart.tumblr.com/) to keep up to date with my work!
> 
> I just really love bokuaka okay I got so excited when I saw them in the most recent episode's preview for next week that I screamed. loudly. And then this was born.


End file.
